


Pushing up Daisies

by Conuresans



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conuresans/pseuds/Conuresans
Summary: She dreamt of a world in which she could save her people, she went as far as to fight for said world. However, this dream was sliced into nothingness when a selfish admirer pries it from her and uses it for his own desires. And so, the story goes... [AU in which Gilgamesh wins the Holy Grail. T for the language used and content.]





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the characters seem OOC, I began writing this before I watched the series and tried to base them off of what I read. Nonetheless, I do hope you enjoy this story and I may update at some point, I may not. Who knows. (Also wrote this on a whim)

Badump. Badump.

Her heart raced as she faced the double oak doors looming over her. In her hands was a crowd of flowers, in which were various shades and hues of blue. White flowers hugged the blue ones tighter, celebrating the supposedly extravagant event. Which to her, was anything but. Nor was it relating to any joyful synonym in existence or to be created.

She was losing this damned battle, and at an alarming rate. The woman she saw in the mirror disgusted her. Aggressively, she tugged at the blue collar hung about her neck. It was cutting off circulation. Or perhaps that was how he became such a brat and they were merely doing the same as they knew the matrimony wouldn't sit well otherwise. Shame came to her mind as she remembered the beginning of the end. Almost as though it happened, she could hear Excalibur screaming cries of agony as she was thrown across the field. Corpses everywhere. Her face red from the slain enemies.

Pathetic. She thought the buffoon would be a simple win, as he was prideful and narcissistic in nature. Hell, one could go as far as to say boasting was merely a hobby of his along with his apparent wine tasting! Proposing marriage in the middle of a battle... She'd be one to scoff at such a concept, however he put it into action. Upon denial, something in him seemed to, click. Before she could act, her master had fallen to join his mortal brethren in a selfish war over a golden cup. A wish was promised to those who won it. With her wish, she would've been able to save her people...

The opposing sword slammed into her, catching her off guard. She slammed into the floor, gasping. Gasping for anything. Her blood loss was severe, even for her. Her breathing was shaken. Physically, she was incapable. Mentally, she wanted to run. Just hear Excalibur slice into this sorry excuse and have all go to how it should be. But instead, despite her denial, he had won the battle. Satisfied with himself, he strode up to the cup.

The world went black after that. Only he, she and a select few recalled what had happened, the other servants were clueless. Archer had recalled what she was talking about, as she'd come to learn one summer afternoon. She was visiting him in the country, as she was being taken to her current location. He was surprised to find the results and the current events.

Rin, however, was clueless. All she knew of was that she had at some point married Archer and moved to the country, recalling nothing of her childhood nor previous life aside from that she was a noble figure. She still technically was, however she was allowed to reside outside of her kingdom for a smidgen of a while to have some time between the newlywed duo. She wanted to ask more, however the guards had come and forced her out before she could.

She snapped back into reality. She needed to escape. Immediately. She knew not when or how long she had, as prior to her thoughts her servants had just left the room. Green darted about the room, looking for anything. Anything at all. Upon her quick search, she noticed a window nearby and gathered the idea of leaping out.

Knock knock.

Before she could act, she gasped, "Whoever it is, please do not enter!"

"Artuia..."

That voice. That damned voice that had brought her into this hell.

She shot back, "What do you need, Gilgamesh?"

His cackle was a strong one. He sighed, "Ah I just wished to inform you that the decorators requested ten more minutes to decorate. Unfortunately, I must go oversee it and be sure that what they do is to perfection."

She wanted to dance for joy. Ten minutes was more than enough to jump the window and escape. Instead, she coolly responded, "I see. Thank you."

"Mhm, I look forward to tonight."

"Or so you believe yourself to. It takes two to dance."

"That it does, my dear Artuia. Ah, appears I'm being gestured to. I shall see to you in a bit."

She stood in wait, listening to him parade off with his guards. Once she was sure, she rushed to the window, only to remember that the height in which it was from the ground was much too tall.

She snapped back into reality. She needed to escape. _Immediately_. She knew not when or how long she had, as prior to her thoughts her servants had just left the room. Desperate green eyes darted about the room, looking for anything. Anything at all. Upon her quick search, she noticed a window nearby and gathered the idea of leaping out. Yes, perfect. She would just simply jump and run, not having to deal with anyone.

Knock knock.

Before she could act, she gasped, "Whoever it is, please do not enter!"

"Artuia..."

That voice. That damned voice that had brought her into this hell.

She shot back, "What do you need, Gilgamesh?"

His cackle was a strong one. He sighed, pleased at his bride's reaction, "Ah. I just wished to inform you that the decorators requested ten more minutes to decorate. Unfortunately, I must go oversee it and be sure that what they do is to perfection."

She wanted to dance for joy. Ten minutes was more than enough to jump the window and escape. Instead, she coolly responded, "I see. Thank you."

"Mhm, I look forward to tonight."

"Or so you believe yourself to. It takes two to dance."

"That it does, my dear Artuia. Ah! So it appears I'm being gestured to make my leave. I shall see to you soon."

She stood in wait, listening to him parade off with his guards. Once she was sure, she rushed to the window, only to remember that the height in which it was from the ground was much too tall to jump from and survive. She only had ten minutes to flee. She didn't even have Excalibur with her... The memory dawned on her. She didn't have her trusted sword with her. She needed it not only for protection, but to collect meat as she intended to escape as far from this hellhole as she could. Without hesitation, she made a beeline for the door, flinging it open and making a turn towards where she believed it was being held.

 

* * *

 

Having been kept "prisoner" in the castle for a few weeks proved to be useful for the scenario. As he had made the mistake of giving her free roam, she had time to study the walls and find her way around. It was encouraged, as he told her "As you will be queen, you will need to know your way around".

Hah. She found it amusing to believe he actually thought she wouldn't attempt to run, although it was the agreement of her ability of free roam and usage of the facilities. The consequence if she were to run (and be captured) would be not only loss of those rights, but she would have to remain in his quarters at all times. She did not attempt this in the past, as she knew she would have a chance to leave upon their supposed wedding date. Bless him and his tendencies.

Before reaching the room, she heard footsteps. Loud, familiar ones. Regardless, she threw herself in a room which so happened to be the Sauna. She was cautious as to not close the door, to be able to watch what was occurring outside.

And she was glad she did.

Not a moment later, Gilgamesh and his guards just so happened to stop in front of where she hid and began to discuss matters. In one guard's hand he beheld her beloved Excalibur. She tried to hold back a gasp as she tuned in closer to the discussion.

"Si- Your highness. Where should I store this?"

Without missing a beat, he commanded, "My quarters. Under the bed."

She tossed off her heels.

"Are you sure? A-ah, your lordship!"

She threw off her stockings.

"That is an order."

She discarded them into the body of water and watched them begin their descend to the bottom. The guard saluted his commander and began his ascend up the nearby stairwell as the remaining guard and "King" continued their stroll. Turning her gaze, She watched and moments later came to the conclusion that they were in fact, rather than down to the makeshift altar, they were going to _her quarters_.


	2. Going going

She had to hurry.

It wasn’t going to be long before they discovered her disappearance. Quickly, Saber sprinted, careful not to get near the other guard so he wouldn’t hear her approach. She knew the other guards were at the first floor, supervising the attendants as they prepared for the wedding. Even if she were caught, she could attempt to have herself be unhanded and flee before backup could even be called for. They were preparing for a wedding that would never happen, little to their knowledge. As she ran up the stairwell, she abandoned the blue ribbon that adorned her golden locks.  She had to have the least amount of possible areas where they could impact her success. Hell, if she had to she’d run out in her _undergarments_ just to escape them!

As quickly as she had run, she reached the top of the stairs. The guard from earlier was now exiting the quarters, empty-handed. She went into a closet as he passed, and just as quietly left it as soon as he made his way downward. Capturing the door, she slipped in and slithered her way towards the bed, her hand meeting the comforting sword handle. She was, at last, reunited with her blessed sword.

The door flung open.

She rolled underneath the sheeted fortress, thanking her stars that she was small enough to fit. From underneath, she could hear a frustrated Gilgamesh’s cries for a search party as multiple footsteps erupted against the tile. Taking a slight peek from under the disgustingly red and yellow sheets, she could easily tell she was trapped as there wasn’t a single area not being looked. She clung to Excalibur tighter.

“Your highness-”

Her breath hitched. The tone in which he said that was never a pleasantry at all. Silence loomed the air as they approached, the sound of jewelry ominously nearing. Poking her head towards the source, she noticed the guard was tugging on the skirting of her dress. She zipped out from under, sprinting for the door.

She had to leave now.

She down the stairs, the voice of her supposed suitor screaming through the halls. He was closer. And from the reverberating sounds of his hastened steps, he did not intend in the slightest on stopping. Seeing an older door that stood out from the rest, she swung around a corner and towards the door in question, hoping it wasn't a construction zone of sorts. Or at the very least, she wouldn't fall through and hurt herself on the way in.

Her emerald eyes adjusted to the suddenly dim light of the room. It took a moment or so to see the surroundings, but she identified some pieces of bread. Then slightly rotted apples. Feet hitting the cold concrete, it was clear to her that this was a food storage room of sorts. As though sensing she was near food, her stomach hissed for a bite of something to give her energy. Figuring the King wouldn't set foot in the room, she continued her excavation. 

Upon scavenging, she somehow managed to locate a decent loaf of bread. Not taking a gift horse in the mouth, she pulled it from the shelf and located a small bench in the corner to sit and take a small break. The bench creaked once put under pressure, the sound dancing around the room. Nothing followed. As she sat in the deafening silence, mowing on her bread, her thoughts roamed a bit after she planned an extensive exit strategy. Specifically, to her treatment in this place. Compared to her homeland, it wasn't exactly the best. He ruled with a definite iron fist, looking to benefit himself whilst making it look like it would benefit his people. Along with this, he viewed her as a possession of sorts that would obey his every wish and desire... or so it seemed. To his credit, he did allow her to freely roam and do as she pleased in the castle. Although it was to a deal, most kings wouldn’t even allow their queens that luxury.

However, he referred to her as a possession and essentially forced her into this mess. No dates, no confessions. Just a straight up proposal. He didn’t even have a ring with him and it was during the most significant battle she could possibly train for! Although, he didn’t force her into any physical actions without consent. Not even a kiss. Which again, was more than other women got as they were viewed as objects. She stopped herself. Was she… _excusing_ his irrational behavior? Had he somehow made his way into her mind and tried to convince her he wasn’t that big of an arse? From what she and just about everyone else knew of him, he was a narcissistic, boastful moron who knew nothing more than a life of luxury and greed!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a small brush up against her leg. A gasp of cold air escaped through her as she reached for a light to identify the unknown creature. Looking about her, she found an oil lamp with some oil in it. Careful as to not burn anything, she lit the lamp and investigated to find a small lion dancing about her leg. In a brief moment of some form of softness, she set the lamp to her side next to her bread and picked up the cat, softly cooing at it. The kitten purred in her lap and found content when offered a sampling of her findings. She drew a sigh of relief as the pain from her exercise of faith began to withdraw.

She hadn’t at all realized how far she had pushed herself until she had sat down. To add to this, she knew not what time it was, much less how long she had been sitting there as there was no clock. And if there was, it was far too dark to see it. Returning back to her thoughts, she knew she couldn’t hide forever, as did Gil. He was a fool but he knew that much… Or at least, she’d hope, as he managed to keep his kingdom in check for this long. If not, she wanted to know who was truly running this show and why they put him as the frontman as he seemed to not care too much for politics or any of the key essentials of running a country, save for the glamorous parts of it. At the thought of success, she realized if she didn't rest at least a little she may just pass out from lack of energy if she needed to run more. Seeing the coast to be clear, she allowed herself to partake in slumber.

 

 

* * *

 

She awoke to a cool breeze gently brushing her cheek. 

She didn’t know how long she had slept for, let alone if anyone had seen her in her hiding spot. Looking around and seeing as nothing had changed, she dangerously assumed that nobody had been through as nothing appeared to be disrupted. Not even the door in which she had come through and rested next to seemed to have been handled. Her hand searched for the lion cub, but unfortunately it wasn’t there. The small feline more than likely went in search of food of sorts, as it was a growing creature and was crucial for it to find such nutrients.

“Artuia?”

 

The voice was familiar, however it was… softer? Almost as though they didn’t want to disturb her in case she were still asleep or were fearful of the consequences. But, only a select few knew her true name, as it was a given rule during the holy grail wars-- A rule for if you didn't want your master murdered, that is. She slowly glanced at the source and was surprised to find Gilgamesh sitting next to her, holding the oil lamp from earlier. A mix of emotions immediately struck her upon the realization, her knee-jerk reaction being to gasp and push herself towards the wall. Her heart beat quickened. Seeing her surprised reaction, he immediately added, keeping the softness in his voice, “We need to talk, it seems. Come.”

 

She wasn’t sure why she followed him. She wasn’t sure why she was trusting him after the stunts he had pulled earlier that day along with knowing full well of his behaviors and ideaologies. He maintained a silent composition throughout their miniature stroll. Saber could tell it was late into the night, as all the servants were gone from their positions and it was merely the two of them the whole walk. Alongside this, the glass in the walls were hiding the floral scenery under the blanket of moonlight.  Perhaps it was a trap for her to engage in-

 

The door creaked open as he gestured her to enter before him. The expression upon his face was not one she recognized coming from him, nor was she sure it was actually reality. Part of her wondered if there was something in the bread she consumed earlier. Or she was still asleep, simply finding herself to be in a terrible nightmare. He was staring at the ground, his face liken to a child when discovered near the scene of an error in their behaviors. She watched him enter the space and sit on one side of the bed, gesturing for her to take a seat. Unsure of what the purpose of this was, she cautiously did in a chair not too far from him. He sat in silence, soaking in the tone of the room as she hissed, “What do you want?”

 

More silence. For once, he was thinking about what he was about to say… Or so she hoped. Her emerald eyes met his rubies, clouded and dull. Focus darting away from her face and to a nearby table, he somberly whimpered, “I’m sorry.”

 

Those two words coming from his mouth baffled her. The narcissist apologizes? No. He feels remorse at all? All the more confused at the situation, she paused before inquiring, “For...?”

 

“My behavior. All of it. From the moment we met all the way up to today. I just haven’t had a companion or interest in someone in so long, I suppose I’ve forgotten what etiquette is.”

 

She adjusted her seat, sensing this would be a long and tiring discussion. “Appears so. That however does not entirely persuade me you're a gentleman. Nor does it persuade me into marriage for a power grab. I was not raised a fool either.” 

 

He was taken aback by her statement but regained posture soon enough for it to only show for a brief second. He hadn't stated she was a fool nor was it a power grab! But, somehow, somewhere in there it gave him insight into a small part of her concerns. In an attempt to persuade her, he swallowed, “I believe I see what you wish for now. Or at the very least, part of it. Let me ask you this... Do you truly wish to know the condition of your beloved kingdom?”

 

Her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't said a word of her lands, nor was she intending to. However, to respond to his question, she nodded. She was curious to see how he would respond to this, as the situation slowly began to play in her favor.

 

“For you, _ my _ beloved, I have yet to touch your kingdom. I will, however, go to explain how matrimony between our two kingdoms will save it.”

 

Her heart sunk. Was this a threat of sorts? He didn't mention the true condition, only that he hadn't touched it. For all she knew, her homeland could be in ruins because of another king looking for a quick power gain in her absence! Frustration taking it's toll, she cried out, “Gil, you hadn't yet mentioned the _true_ condition of my homeland! I shall not agree to anything regardless of the request or reward until I hear or see of how my people are doing! For all I know, someone else could have destroyed it in my absence!” 

 

He tensed up. She truly was a hard gem to obtain… However, that would not stop him. He now knew she would fight hand over fist for her people's safety and well being, regardless of the circumstances she was under. He knew it before, as it was one of the reasons he fell for her. But seeing her react as such in this situation ignited something in him once more. However, he sat there, watching her blow her steam. Upon finding a break in her rambling, he came up with an idea that may benefit the two. He wrapped his hands about hers, ensuring eye contact.

 

“Artuia. Allow me to suggest this. If I showed you all was well in your kingdom, would you consider marriage to better protect your people? I am the King of heroes, both of us being the most powerful rulers of our designated nations! If we were to rule as King and Queen, there would be nothing to stand in our way.”

 

The sudden discourse was brought to a grinding halt as he awaited her response. Ignoring his distasteful terminology for her, she was, to say the least, startled by his sudden actions. Earlier that day and beyond, he was acting as a narcissistic tyrant, but now here he was, allowing her to choose her own path for once. 

 

“However. You deny me of marriage and I will not hesitate to decimate your precious lands.”

 

Nevermind. Now it was either marry the bastard or have her hard work possibly ruined by his selfish desires. He did grant her free roam and freedom of choice in her time at his kingdom, even (Dare she go as far to say) showing some possible moments of kindness.

 

Silence reentered the room as she once again was given the next line. She theorized what could happen. If they were to go to war, he would certainly be a worthy opponent as he had stated earlier that he  _ was  _ the other strongest leader of all the land. Along with this, they had battled once and he gained the title King of Kings, unlike most other things that were in his possession. However, in a way he could be of use to her kingdom. She wouldn't have to listen to the constant nagging of "When are you going to marry?" or "We need another King!". However, there would be new topics to be annoyed with, but at least it would shake it up for a small portion of time. Along with this, perhaps he would surprise her in more ways than one and be of other uses.

 

“I accept your barter.” She whispered, meek and lowly. 

 

_ For the good of the people.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all enjoyed this recent chapter! Feel free to comment with critiques or any comments you have on it, and if you enjoyed feel free to give kudos or bookmark!
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Departure

She thought to herself what she had done as she bit her lip.  Immediately she pardoned herself and made a dash for her quarters, leading her now fiance to smile to himself. Her hurried footsteps bounced along the halls, as though to mock her never ending mistake. She quickened her pace.

 

She had to escape this. 

Upon entering the room, she tore off the dress and jewelry that dangled about her neck.

She was a train wreck, to say the least.  Tears once more threatened her, but in the lonely grasp of the night, they broke through as she turned towards the opened window. Sobs followed as a loud thud to the ground cried her agonized times.   Why did she have to allow herself to lose to this… this… She couldn't even dare think of a proper word to describe the thoughts rushing through her head. Her hands clenched her breasts. Her nails dug into her skin, almost enough to break through. She couldn't see the door open and close. She didn’t see the lamps being lit as a petite figure strode towards her from behind. 

Warm hands wrapped about her shoulders.  Something  gently  rested upon her neck, snapping her attention away from the situation at hand. Through sobs, she choked, “...Rin?” 

The now identified brunette smiled, nodding. She ran her long fingers through her blonde hair, humming. Her breathing slowed to an occasional stutter for air as her cries for mercy continued. Breaking the silence, Tohsaka sighed, “I see you've had a long day?”

“More than you know of.”

“Mm? How so?”

She explained her full day in detail as Rin continued toying with her hair, ranging from her risque attempt at escaping up to the deal she had made. On occasion, she would respond with a small noise up until Saber reached the most recent activity. To say the least, Rin was shocked  to find out the updates on her companion's life.

“Will you be alright?”

Her voice was softer, closer to that of a hush than the loud, boisterous, inquisitive girl she knew. 

“Yes." Arutria's next statement was quieter, in fear he may somehow hear, "I intend on leaving this hell. Tonight."

"Tonight? Saber, have you seen his forces?!"

She almost escalated in volume, had she not  been gestured  to keep her statements more on the low than announced.

“Yes  however, you don't seem to remember-” 

“I'm aware.”  She cut her off, not wanting to hear the description she had heard from her and her husband's discussion many a time on the matter.

“On a different subject”, She slipped, aware that the previous subject was not welcomed anymore, “How are you and Archer holding?”

“Mm? Oh... yes!  Wonderfully, thank you for asking. We  just  celebrated 6 months of marriage  just  last week.” 

“Ah congratulations to you both. Have you tried to discuss family matters?”

“...Yes… We have.”

 

The change in her voice concerned her. She shot her a look. She  nervously  responded that it was  merely  a touchy subject for her to discuss outside of her home. Saber laughed at her awkwardness. Having found joy in making her laugh in a time of desperation, her friend did the same.  In the midst of their laughter, the clock tolled twelve. Realizing that Rin was alone, she questioned her friend's isolation. To which she responded, “He's waiting outside the door. I'm not worried about him in the slightest.”

“Bring him in, it's not wise for him to be out there… Especially without notice to king narcissist there.”

Her friend found her statement to be quite amusing, despite Saber's maddened blushing as she uttered the second statement. Rin shot back, “Yes… W- well he can defend himself if need be.”

The blonde shook her head. She doubted she'd ever understand the two, much less learn from their bizarre ways. Rin was quite stubborn when it came to orders, both in her previous and current life. Could it be that's why she finds comfort in her comfort in contrast to the lilies that were the maids?

As though to disrupt the peace, there came a rapping at her door. Thinking it was Emiya, she greeted the stranger to enter. Realizing her appearance, she grabbed an appropriate evening gown and tossed it on. Disappointment filled her veins as she watched the blond enter, prideful as ever. Ice filled her voice, “What in God's name do you think you're doing here? It's late into the night, you should be asleep.”

With a cackle, he responded, “I couldn't go to bed without having seen my darling lioness, of course. Although I see we have… unexpected guests.”

“Is there an issue with that?” 

“Oh no my lady, just... Could have received notice. Especially from your little stunt earlier.”

“Go to bed, you ass.” 

“Not until-”

“ _I said go to bed! _ ”

And with that, he made his leave as Emiya welcomed himself in from his spot.  The bulky male explained his occurrence with the king, detailing from his tone down to his word choice. Nodding, Saber consumed this information in the off chance her plan didn't work. It wasn’t surprising,  however, as Gil seemed to be quite anxious to be beside her. Both in title and in-

She stopped herself from going there. She did not want him thinking of it, much less herself. She wasn’t quite sure how she was going to deal with it, when the time came.  Perhaps  find a concubine with a similar appearance and build…  Surely  there was at least one somewhere in this world.

She  was snapped  from her thoughts. She watched her friends’ faces begin to appear more concerned than pleasant. As though on cue, they pardoned themselves for the evening and took off with great haste. Confused, she shrugged off the occurrence and escorted herself to her blanketed fortress. She had forgotten about her proclaimed idea, reason being she did not hold the energy needed.

She slept light, as she still had yet to trust anything in the building. 

◇◇◇◇ 

She awoke the next morning to the sun invading her space, retreating from the overwhelming light. She didn’t wish to leave this room as she knew it would be the last time she would see it… At the very least, for a while. As today begins their journey to her homeland, marking the beginning of the end. A faint, wonderful aroma filled the room. Curious to find what was going on, she crept up from her covers and switched into something fresher as it was indecent to roam in one's night garments.

The outfit of choice was a light blue empire cut dress, a light white layer above it running down and meeting the floor in a graceful descend. It wasn’t to her stylized liking so much, but she would wear it for the time being. She rushed the brush through her hair. She would style it later, the door flinging open as she  cheerfully  made a dash down the now familiar hall.  Guards watched in amusement, pleased to see the supposed future queen at the very least finding _some_ amusement.

She soon found herself spinning and practically tripping over her toes in the kitchen, glancing at all the foods  being prepared. Excited, some chefs abandoned their stations to greet her.  She shared their enthusiasm, asking what they were making and receiving a variety of answers and even receiving some samples. The flavors presented to her were divine, as she was lacking any other words to describe them. She thanked them for the wonderful tastes, leaving them inspired and bewildered as the king would never bother to do what she had done just then! She skipped out of the kitchen, looking forward to her upcoming meal.

In the meanwhile, Gilgamesh sat at the other side of the table, anticipating his food. News. Anything to entertain him as his servants prepared the regular morning meal. He straightened upon on the sight of a guard rushing in looking… entertained? His scowl grew as he saw more from this slave. In a heave, the man laughed, “Your highness… The fu...future queen… She was in the kitchen this morning.”

He stared  blankly, unsure of what was amusing.

“She was dancing about, inquiring of what they were making and even accepting of their samplings offered! They were  exceptionally  pleased with the occurrence!”

His expression turned to fury, as she was supposed to be redirected towards the dining hall after awakening, before he realized what had occurred. The serious, stern Artuia Pentadragon was dancing about the kitchen? He chuckled at the thought, wishing he had seen it for himself. Or at least, received video. As he laughed, she strolled her way in, still pleasant about her tastings from earlier as onlooking staff smiled to themselves whilst maintaining her matured image. Or well, a supposed image at that. The guard backed away, sensing a difference in the air…

A more pleasant one, at that. 

____________________________________

He sat in silence as she destroyed the contents on her plate, requesting more. Staring back down at his own, he looked back at her.

 

“Surely  you won't dine like this during an important meeting, yes?”

She continued to stuff herself on food, without breaking eye contact. She hadn’t even finished chewing before she huffed, “Is there a problem with my dining habits?”

How could a lady behave as such in a higher state of power? He retorted, “Yes, when we have others visiting they do not enjoy the sight of the queen acting like a pig in a barn!”

He slammed his fist down. She finished chewing before laughing, “Oh damn me then, I suppose we cannot be together, if that's such an issue.”

Wordless, a smile appeared on her face. A devious, devilish smile. He knew what she was doing.  It was obvious from the way she had  just  crossed her legs, putting a dainty  finger to the corner of her lip as she leaned back, satisfied she had won this war of words.

But the battle wasn’t over yet. Two could play at this game. 

He bit out a large part of the fragment of ham placed before him,  ravenously  going against his better judgement  .  He  was disgusted  with himself, stooping to such a level of dining…  However  , he couldn't let her think in the slightest she was superior  . He would  simply  think of it as a way to show her how ridiculous she looked. Yet little did he seem to recall, she wasn't exactly one for giving up. She gestured the chef to bring more. Her opponent copied. After a time, the kitchen staff could hardly keep up with their antics as they stuffed more food into their mouths.

◇◇◇◇

Sure enough, soon their antic came to an end as Arturia had fulfilled her limit. She blamed it on the samplings from earlier, to which Gil had a laugh at. Pardoning herself, she made way to her quarters. She made sure to partake of every detail. It would be her last visit to this place, at least for a while. Unless she found a spot in where he never visited. Only then that would become her new sanctuary as he knew where this one  was located. She slipped off her current gown, taking favor towards the dress she donned in the Holy war. It appeared  just  as it had when she  was summoned  , before this nonsense occurred. She was nostalgic as she stared herself in the mirror.  How unusual everything had been, having  been left  with a clueless, redheaded adolescent to guide her through to a hopeful victory.  

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Memories flashed back of the sight. She told herself to stop thinking of the situation, but the memories got to be more gruesome. The familiar cries, the sound of metal colliding with flesh, the sight of Shiro having been- 

She threw herself to her bed, curling into a fetal position. Guilt was once more eating her alive.

She had allowed  numerous  lives to  be lost, including her own master's only to fail. Failure leaving her to her current fate, a selfish monarch’s damned desires! And in there were the fates of her people. They'd lose rights, facing a life of depression and containment as she watches from afar. She'd be useless as Gilgamesh would without a doubt, strip her of her abilities.

Calm, large hands wrapped around her shoulders. A similar feeling came over her from before, in the pantry. 

“Get off of me! You have no business touching me!” She screeched, breaking herself from the King's grasp.

Sitting back up, he sighed, “I was  merely  trying to be compassionate in your time of anxiety."

“Compassionate? As though you would **ever** be as such!”

 

He didn't take her words to heart, as he was aware of her dissatisfaction. With a huff, he grabbed her and pulled her back in. Much to her dismay, he had no intention of letting go until she  was settled. Even if it meant being late to their own departure. She continued struggling, but after a few minutes she found it to be of no use. Good lord what had become of her? She leaned back. As far as she knew, he wasn't one for sympathy, so anything he did was a mere guess. He snuffed, “Ready to speak yet?”

She refused to speak at first. What say did he have in knowing her life? But, a thought occurred to her mind. What if… She was deceiving herself?  Maybe  she was  really  going to marry the damned fool holding her so tight. She scoffed to herself.

Not on her watch. Seeing as the land surrounding them on their way was vast, she could hide away for a while. Until they leave, in which she can make her own path home and improve the security, ensuring he wouldn't be able to enter unless it was important such as a trade deal or warning of a threat. Even then she was rethink it, as surely he would find a way to try to woo her even during matters such as that.

“Your highness! We're ready for departure!” 

The blond smiled, thankful he had informed them. He stood and began on his way, but not without scooping her up and hauling her the whole way. The embarrassment  was written  on her face,  however  he granted her to use her own horse for the trip.  With a medley of leather strips crackling ringing in her ear, she joined the chorus of hoofprints storming off against the soft, undisturbed dirt. The wind was mild, gently blowing loose strands out of her face as she messily made an attempt to do her previously undone hair. Her gaze fixed upon the road in front of her, although occasionally she'd look to Gilgamesh before snapping her attention back to the view in front of her.

Her last chance was approaching steadfast. Oh this will be it. She'd get out. Even if it killed her. 

In which, it might. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading til the end! Feel free to leave a comment and if you enjoyed, do leave a kudos. Either would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
